Dance Lessons
by louiselane
Summary: Clark Kent complete 18 and receive a surprise party at this day and some dance lessons from Lois.


**TITLE:** Dance Lessons  
**AUTHOR:** Louise Clark Kent complete 18 and receive a surprise party at this day and some dance lessons from Lois.  
**CLASSIFIED:** Romance  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION**: Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy Ending. . If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Lois/Clark   
**CHARACTERS:** Lois,Clark, Chloe, Lex, Lana  
**SPOILER:** Set between Mortal and Hidden  
**DEDICATION:** To Chloe for beta reading this fan fiction and help me with my English, and for the wonderful people from Clois, Forever Devoted 2 Clois, Clark/Lois thread on fan forum and DTS .

Clark was a little bit sad that night. It was his 18 birthday and nobody seems to care. Not his parents, Chloe, Lex or even Lana.

He decided to go back to The Kent farm when he noticed something weird happening there. Everything was dark in the house and he was worried about the freaks who kidnapped his parents last week.

But to his surprise the only thing he sew when turn on the lights was a bunch of people yelling "Surprise!" with Lois in the middle of them in the barn.

Apparently, Lois came back early after Chloe emailed her about Clark's birthday. Chloe asked for her cousin's help to prepare a very special surprise party for Clark and call all his friends from Smallville High which included Jeane, Giulia, Angela, Summer, Frances, Clarisse, Louise, the twins Nadia and Marcy, chumpy, Luke, Cris, Alex, Kiki, Kim, Mel, Dani, Mari, Carrie, Becca, Ryka, Jess, Renee and many other friends Chloe email to invite to the party.

The place was decorated with blue, red and yellow balloons. Clark came closer to Lois and Chloe to compliment them.

"Awwwe, I'm impressed Chloe." Clark said with a big dork smile. "How did you call all these guys to come to my birthday?"

"Well, I still have their emails on my address book but Lois managed to do all the rest. The decoration, the food, the songs…"

"Okay. Lois did the food?" Clark asked confused.

"No, silly, I picked the food. Mrs. Kent cooked it." Lois smirked at him.

"Thank God." Clark sighs as Lois rolled her eyes. "I mean…"

"Don't need to explain, Smallville. I know cooking isn't my best skills." Lois explained as Clark look to the twins Nadia and Marcy with a weird look.

"Aren't they meteor freaks?" He asked to Chloe.

"Nah, different twins." Chloe explained with a smile. "The only special power they have is to be writing machines."

"Oh…"

"At least we all know this party will not turn into a naked-dancing one." Lois blinked at Clark and Chloe. "Right, Smallville?"

"Right." Clark smiled uncomfortable.

"What happened to the song?" Lois yelled when she notice everything was pretty quiet there. "I need some noise. Come on!" She came back with the CD Player and put "Get this Party Started" by Pink to play. "Much better." She smiled with satisfaction.

Lois started to dance like a maniac in the middle of the barn which left Clark looking amused at her.

"What is so funny?" Lois asked without stopping.

"You."

"Am I funny? Ah, I get it. You think is funny to dance in front of bunch of strange people right? Don't be so amused with that, Clark. If I come down, you'll come down with me."

"What does that mean?" Clark asked confused.

But before he can do anything, Lois brought Clark to the dance floor to dance with her.

"Shake your hips, baby!" Lois yelled looking amused with the away Clark was dancing.

"Lois… I can't."

"Come on." She moved close to him putting his arms around her body, helping him move his hips. "Like this."

"Like this?" Clark asked trying to move his hips.

"Almost. Like that." Lois put her hands onto Clark's hips and made them move.

"Where did you learn to move like that?" Clark required still dancing very sexy with Lois.

"Well… we all have our little secrets, don't you?"

"I guess so." He smiles at her, looking admiring at Lois who was a great dancer.

Clark was still dancing with Lois when Lana finally arrived, after taking more than an hour to get dressed. She wanted to look pretty on Clark's birthday but to her surprise, he wasn't missing her that much because she caught him with Lois in a sexy dance.

"Clark !" Lana yelled interrupting them.

"Lana?" Clark gasped moving away from Lois. "It's not what looks like."

"What? You and Lois … dancing … like that?"

"I think I'm having a dejavu" Chloe whisper in Lois ear. "You are in big trouble, Lois."

"What? I just wanted him to have some fun on his birthday. It isn't my fault he can't dance."

"So, Clark … are you going to explain what is going on?" Lana asked irritably. "I came to this party, to surprise my boyfriend and I found him … God, I can't even describe this scene."

"Lana, it's not what looks like."

"Clark , I think it's exactly what looks like." Lana answered rolling her eyes. "Did you forget you are my boyfriend? Why are you… acting like this?"

"Come down, Lana." Lois interrupted them. "He wasn't cheating on you, sweetie. But your boyfriend isn't the best dancer I know. In fact, I think he is the worst dancer I know."

"Geez, Lois. Thanks, that helped a lot." Clark smiled at her annoyed.

"Let me finish." Lois said rolling her eyes. "I was only helping him dance a little better when you arrived."

"Really?" Lana asked her as Clark and Lois mumble something behind her back.

"Sure." Clark smiled back as Lois still was mocking them behind Lana's back.

"Shut up." Clark said as Lana got away from him.

"What?"

"Shut up… let's… eat something. Aren't you hungry?"

"Starving." Lana answered as Clark and Lana went to the food table, Clark didn't take his eyes from Lois who was smiling at them.

"Gosh, She is even dumber than I thought to believe that."

"Lois!" Chloe reproved her.

"But it's true. This romance is so doomed." Lois explains. "Not that I care who he is dating."

"What does that mean, Lois?"

"Nothing."

Lex arrived later bringing a big package, Chloe came to his side and smile at him.

"Hi Lex."

"Hi Chloe. Where's our birthday boy?"

"Hum… Still trying to convince Lana he isn't having an affair with Lois."

"What?"

"I explain later. Awwe, what a big box. What did you bring?"

"Something to make Clark forgive me for last week. I hope it works."

Later after everybody left, Clark and Lois stayed with The Kents with Lana still suspicious of them.

Lois was helping Clark clean the barn so The Kents don't have to do it in the morning.

"So, it worked?"

"What?" Clark asked tired of the party.

"Your excuse, actually mine. Lana believed it?"

"Yes. Thank God. Lois, next time you want to teach me how to dance, not that I need it anyway, do that when no one is around."

"So, you did like it, huh?"

"I didn't mean like that."

"Come on Smallville. It wasn't that bad. Plus, I really think you need to have more dance lessons. I still have nightmares about Chloe's birthday last year."

"Hey!"

"Awwe… Mr. Sensitive." She smiled at him. "Okay, I'll stop mocking you if you agree to have one more lesson. Lana isn't here anymore. We are safe."

Clark looked at her suspiciously but agreed. "Okay. But it's better if you don't try anything this time. I have a girlfriend, you know."

"Oh, get over yourself, Smallville. I'm not into you, if you must know. I just think it's a shame you don't know how to dance."

"Okay. Let's start already?"

"Why, are you excited?"

"Lois…"

"What? I'm kidding." Lois chucked at him when she turn on the radio that was playing _Wicked Games by Chris Isaac_. "Okay. Let's do it." Lois was back to Clark's body helping him to feel the song.

_The world was on fire  
No one could save me but you.  
Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you _

"Can you feel it?" Lois asked as she helped Clark move his hips.

"Yeah"

"Good… Feel the music…" Lois explained to him as she put his hands under her waist. "Let the music flow over your body."

_No, i don't want to fall in love  
this love is only gonna break your heart  
No, i don't want to fall in love  
this love is only gonna break your heart  
With you  
With you_

Clark turned Lois around so they were face to face with Clark still holding her waist. "Great, you are learning some moves."

Suddenly they share a look for a moment as Lois faced his blue eyes.

_What a wicked game you play  
To make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say  
You never felt this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To make me dream of you_

Lois felt that Clark was about to kiss her. She wanted that kiss him so badly in that moment, but she stopped him before they did anything stupid.

"I think we should stop!"

"Why, Lois? The song didn't finish yet." Clark complained as Lois was moving far away from him.

"Huh…" Lois cleared her throw. "I think you are pretty good now, actually."

"Lois…" Clark pulled her hand. "Please, let the song finish." He smiled at her in a way that she couldn't deny him.

"Okay."

_and i don't wanna fall in love  
this love is only gonna break your heart  
And i don't want to fall in love  
this love is only gonna break your heart _

As the song finish, Clark managed to give Lois a deep and passionate kiss, Lois left the barn to go to Clark's room, when Clark called her. "Lois?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the surprise. It was the best birthday ever!" Clark said with silly little smile as Lois smiled back.

**The End**


End file.
